Jack's friday night's
by Cheekypoo
Summary: Some swearing what does Jack do on friday nights? there is a song in this fic


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.  
  
A/N: okay I've changed some things in this Jack is 29, Sam is 25, Daniel is 25 and Teal'c is um..............84. Okay here we go.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Hey Jack you coming out with us tonight?" Daniel asked as he and the rest of sg-1 walked out into the parking lot of the SGC.  
  
"You know I can't Daniel, not tonight?"  
  
"How come sir?"  
  
"For the last time Carter it's Jack, and I've got somewhere I have to be." Jack said leaving the group and heading over to his truck. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jack called over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah see yea tomorrow Jack, so you guys want to go to that club I was telling you about?"  
  
"Sure Daniel why not."  
  
"You'll love it Sam. Tonight is a special night to, there main entertainment works on Fridays." Daniel smiled as he got into his car with Teal'c.  
  
"Alright I'll meet you guys there around 7 ok?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah see you then" Daniel smiled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Daniel this place is crowded." Sam yelled over the music.  
  
"I told you it was popular Sam and tonight is an important night here." Daniel yelled back.  
  
"What's going on tonight. hey watch it" Sam said as a young girl pushed passed her.  
  
"I uh never found out but it should be starting soon"  
  
"Should we not try to find a seat?" Asked Teal'c  
  
"Yeah we should!" Sam started making her way through the crowd of people until she found a small table near the stage.  
  
"He is so hot"  
  
"You know he's single right"  
  
"Yeah I know I can't believe it, if I had him I would NEVER let him go." "I know what you mean."  
  
"He's so talen-"  
  
"I wonder who there talking about?" Sam said as two girls passed by.  
  
"Most likely the entertainment" Daniel shrugged.  
  
Just then a man stood on the bar. "Alright everyone shut up!" The man yelled, all at once the crowd went quiet. "Thank you, now our boy just went to the bathroom and when he comes out the show will begin," The man looked out amongst the crowd, suddenly smiling. "Until then you get me. Now anyone heard the one about the chicken?"  
  
All of a sudden the crowd went wild. "Well I take it you like that one well I'll tell you again anyway."  
  
"Hey Conner get your ass down here" A man said from the other side of the bar.  
  
"Oh so that's why you guys went crazy. All right then here is according to you guys the song of the week, just so happens to be the same as last weeks and of course the man that you all love." The man officially now known as Conner said smiling  
  
"Who is it?" Sam asked turning to Daniel, Seeing him shrug she turned back to the bar.  
  
"Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack" The crowd started cheering.  
  
"Alright with out further a due here he is Jack!"  
  
The next thing Sam, Daniel or Teal'c knew, there CO was standing on the bar top with a mic in his hand. "Oh My God" Sam whispered.  
  
"Alright hey guys what's up?" Jack asked. The whole crowd cheered in response. "That's what I thought." Jack said smiling. "You guys ready?" Jack said nodding to the stage where his band was set up. One man nodded at Jack. "Here we go!" The band started up. Slowly at first but they got lauder in seconds. With the crowd cheering Jack Started.  
  
Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity  
  
To seize everything you ever wanted.One moment  
  
Would you capture it or just let it slip? His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin  
  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
  
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now  
  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
  
Is he? No  
  
He won't have it, he knows his whole back city's ropes  
  
It don't matter, he's dope  
  
He knows that, but he's broke  
  
He's so stacked that he knows  
  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
  
Back to the lab again yo  
  
This whole rap shit  
  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him "Holy shit you guys I didn't know he did this. He's good" Sam said smiling "Yeah he is!" Daniel agreed "Indeed he is, however whenever O'Neil signs with us he is not." Teal'c said raising his eyebrows. "He's right what's up with that?" Daniel asked. "Well that's they way he is, you know secret lives and stuff" Sam couldn't take her eye's off of Jack as he sang. You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
  
This world is mine for the taking  
  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
  
A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortar  
  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water His bosses don't want him no mo, he's cold product They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
  
He nose dove and sold nada  
  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
  
I suppose it's old potna, but the beat goes on  
  
Da, da dum da dum da, da You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
  
Tear this mothafuckin roof off like 2 dogs caged  
  
I was playin in the beginnin, the mood all changed  
  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
  
But I kept rhymin and stepwritin the next cypher  
  
Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper  
  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5  
  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
  
Cuz man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers  
  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
  
Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus  
  
See dishonor caught up bein a father and a prima donna  
  
Baby mama drama's screamin on and  
  
Too much for me to wanna  
  
Stay in one spot, another jam or not  
  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
  
I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot  
  
Success is my only mothafuckin option, failure's not  
  
Mom, I love you, but this trail has got to go  
  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
  
So here I go is my shot.  
  
Feet fail me not cuz maybe the only opportunity that I got You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo You can do anything you set your mind to, man  
  
"Alright you like?" Jack asked the crowd. Getting his answer in the form of laud cheering. "That's what I thought, alright I have to get to work now so see ya on the floor" Jack gave the crowd one of his million dollar smiles before he jumped off the bar. "Well I say we go and say hi, what do you guys think?" Sam asked turning to the guys. Daniel stood and started walking towards the bar. "I guess that's a yes," Sam said as she and Teal'c followed. "Hey Conner I need a scotch!" Jack yelled across the bar. About 5 seconds later a bottle of scotch was thrown down the bar. "Thank you!" "No problem"  
  
"Hey Jack what's up?" Daniel asked as he and the rest of the group got to the bar in front of Jack. "Daniel, Sam, Teal'c what are you guys doing here?" Jack asked in the middle of mixing various alcoholic beverages. "We were just about to ask you the same thing," Sam said smiling. "What does it look like I'm doing? Hands!" Jack called as he slid two glasses across the bar top. "Why didn't you tell us Jack we would have come here more often." "Well Daniel you never really asked." "Well Jack we did-" "You guys I'm on my break in about 5 seconds go get a table and I'll talk to you there okay" Jack said smiling. "Alright were over near the stage," Sam said starting to walk into the crowd not taking her eye's off of Jack for a second. "See ya in 5" Jack nodded as he took another order and started mixing drinks.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey guy's!" Jack called as he walked up to their table. "So ah what are you guys doing here? I thought you'd be going to O'Malley's." Jack said taking a seat next to Sam. "Well we were going to ask you the same thing." Daniel said smiling. "I've been coming here since this place opened. What made you guys want to come?" "Well Daniel found it and decided to drag us along for some Friday night entertainment. Which turned out to be you!" "Yeah well what can I say?" Jack shrugged. "Jack why didn't you tell us you worked here?" Daniel asked. "You never asked." "Well you never talked about it." "It's a stress reliever actually. You guys should try it." "Hey Jack I suggest you hide" Said a man coming out of the crowd. "Why Conner?" Jacks eyes suddenly went wide. "No you have got to be kidding me, she's here?" "Oh yeah, and she's looking for you!" Conner said smiling. "Yo why didn't you tell her I got called away on a mission and couldn't make it tonight?" "Sorry I tried but she knows you here she heard some other girls talking about you." "Um Jack who are you guys talking about?" Daniel asked. "Oh man only Missy, she's got the biggest crush on my man Jack here," Conner said patting Jack on the shoulder. "Every time he's here she's looking for him, god I swear she has a shrine of him somewhere." "What does she look like? Perhaps if we see her we could warn you O'Neill." Teal'c said "Oh you will know her when you see her," Jack said putting his head in his hands. "Jack lets dance," Sam said all of a sudden. "What?" Said a very confused Jack O'Neill. "Well that girl over there smiling and coming over is calling your name" Sam pointed over the crowd to a girl pushing past everyone in her way. "Shall we?" Jack stood up holding out his hand for Sam. "Lets go!" Sam said taking Jack's hand and leading him into the crowd. Less then 5 seconds later Missy came up to the table. "Where did Jack go?" "Oh he and his girlfriend wanted to dance." Daniel said smiling "Huh Jack doesn't have a girlfriend." "Well he does now!" Conner said pointing across the room to where Jack and Sam where dancing slowly to the song "That Bitch!" Missy said "What? Why is Sam a bitch?" Conner asked. "Just look at how she's dancing with MY man! That's it this ends now!" Missy started making her way through the crowd.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So Sam you like the club?" Jack asked taking her in his arms. "Oh yeah great music. Better entertainment." Sam placed her arms around Jacks neck as they started to sway to the music. "Thanks" "For what." "Taking me away from Missy!" "Oh my pleasure. How did it all start? I mean the Missy thing!" Sam asked placing her head on Jacks shoulder. "Well to make a long story short. She met me, watched me and hasn't left me alone since." Jack slowly started making small circles on the small of Sam's back.  
  
"Oh really!" Sam said leaning closer into Jack's embrace. "Yep. It's the O'Neill charm, it's also a curse." "You whore!" Missy yelled pushing Sam out of Jack's embrace and into a few tables. "Stay the hell away from my man!" "Missy!" Jack yelled. "Sam are you okay?" Jack asked running to her side "I hurt my ankle." Sam said rubbing it. "Come on I'll take you to the hospital." Jack said picking Sam up. "But Jack sweetie what about me?" Missy asked. "I don't care what you do, just stay away from me! Now either you go and never come back or I go and never come back take your pick." Jack said over his shoulder as he carried Sam out of the club. "What happened here?" Daniel asked as he Teal'c and Conner made there way over to the now broken tables and Missy. "Jack left me for that tramp." Missy said folding her arms over her chest. "Hey Conner because of her Jack might never come back" Said a man from the crowd. "What! What are you saying?" Conner asked. "Before Jack left he said that either she go and never come back or he would it's her choice" said a lady. "Well I'm staying!" Missy nodded with her statement. "Why don't we take a vote?" Conner said getting up onto the stage. "Hey people we need your help." He said taking the mic off of the stand. "Alright you all know Jack's stalker right. Well tonight Jack gave her a choice either she goes and never comes back or he goes and never comes back. Now I want your opinion. Everyone that wants her to leave say I" "I!!" Said the entire crowd "Alright that settles it, Missy bye, bye" Conner said waving as two of the club bouncers picked Missy up and dragged her out of the club, "Well that was easy!" Daniel said turning to Teal'c. "Indeed." Teal'c replied.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
One week later Jack was back, doing his thing with Sam by his side the entire time. Missy was never aloud in the club ever again. Two months later Jack and Sam were engaged. It's amazing what can happen in a single night.  
  
((A/N: Okay what do you think? Do you like? I was board so I wrote it and I could think of anything to write for my other fic but I'm trying. Anyway hope you liked it and please review it.)) 


End file.
